Cache/Suddenly.2C war.3F
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=837.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 30, 2016 10:35:19 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Suddenly, war? Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Suddenly, war? « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Suddenly, war? (Read 1019 times) Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Suddenly, war? « on: July 06, 2015, 10:51:25 PM » What's up with this, Al-Jamahiriya? Both nations are active, both are well-managed, and you have no cause for this. Can you explain this action? Promtly, please? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Capncold Full Member Offline 214 Re: Suddenly, war? « Reply #1 on: July 06, 2015, 11:55:47 PM » I believe the better question is why the Commonwealth is harboring this enemy of mankind. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52334 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Suddenly, war? « Reply #2 on: July 07, 2015, 12:02:11 AM » Quote from: Capncold on July 06, 2015, 11:55:47 PM I believe the better question is why the Commonwealth is harboring this enemy of mankind. Either way, this situation demands explanation. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Cotton Hero Member Offline 534 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: Suddenly, war? « Reply #3 on: July 07, 2015, 12:07:59 AM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 06, 2015, 10:51:25 PM both are well-managed Egypt is on its fourth leader in half as many weeks, try again. Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 06, 2015, 10:51:25 PM What's up with this, Al-Jamahiriya? ... you have no cause for this. Why do you do this? Doesn't it embarrass you to talk out of your ass like this in public? Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 06, 2015, 10:51:25 PM Promtly Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 07, 2015, 12:02:11 AM this situation demands explanation. Al-Jamahiriya does not report to you Sri Lanka, you are in neither affected region nor alliance, you can promptly* kiss my halal dick with your prissy demands. Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Capncold Full Member Offline 214 Re: Suddenly, war? « Reply #4 on: July 07, 2015, 12:08:47 AM » Live communications before the strike Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52334 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Suddenly, war? « Reply #5 on: July 07, 2015, 12:55:53 AM » Quote from: Cotton on July 07, 2015, 12:07:59 AM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 06, 2015, 10:51:25 PM both are well-managed Egypt is on its fourth leader in half as many weeks, try again. Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 06, 2015, 10:51:25 PM What's up with this, Al-Jamahiriya? ... you have no cause for this. Why do you do this? Doesn't it embarrass you to talk out of your ass like this in public? Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 06, 2015, 10:51:25 PM Promtly Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 07, 2015, 12:02:11 AM this situation demands explanation. Al-Jamahiriya does not report to you Sri Lanka, you are in neither affected region nor alliance, you can promptly* kiss my halal dick with your prissy demands. 1. By well-managed, I mean that the current leader is active, his QoL is above average, he is adored by his people and his military is well-trained. The fact that he took power barely 2 days ago in no way diminishes his accomplishments as a leader; in fact that actually shows great managerial skill. 2. You haven't actually given any cause for it, beyond the existence of chemical weapons... which have not been used or even threatened with. Hell, I don't even know if they exist, but I'll be dispatching observers to assess the validity of these concerns. Yes, I just said that. No, I won't dispatch observers to Saudi Arabia at this time. 3. Screw u, my grammer is perfekt 4. Events in the middle east affect the world as a whole, as you are well aware. Did your war against the OPEC aggressors not involve nations from across the world, from the south pacific to Latin America? Sri Lanka has, along with every other nation in the world, the responsibility to protect the peace and do what is necessary to maintain the general welfare of all. You may not have any obligations to me, but I have no obligations to you either. If I determine that your attack on Egypt is justified, as it may well be, then I shall apologize for my abrasive attitude and leave you be. If you declare war on me for stating my opinion or assessing the situation, then I shall welcome that as proof of your misconduct. I hope peace can be maintained; war should not be escalated if such can be helped. « Last Edit: July 07, 2015, 12:58:15 AM by Sir_Scarf » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Capncold Full Member Offline 214 Re: Suddenly, war? « Reply #6 on: July 07, 2015, 12:58:27 AM » Only a terrorist would support such mad dogs Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52334 Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Suddenly, war? « Reply #7 on: July 07, 2015, 01:22:04 AM » Quote from: Capncold on July 07, 2015, 12:58:27 AM Only a terrorist would support such mad dogs Reports from Sri Lankan observers in the field have determined that Egypt has begun work on potential chemical weapons, though they are *far* from complete. Still, your concerns have been validated. I'd say that you have sufficient airforce capacity to destroy what progress has been made, so you have all rights to bombard their chemical weapons progress. Go for it, but please make peace afterwards; there's no reason to cause suffering to the Egyptian people over chemical weapons that were likely started before the current democratic government was instituted. However, invading Egyptian territory with the intent to occupy it is not an appropriate or proportionate response to such a distant threat. That'd be straight up imperialism, would it not? Of course, the same goes for Egypt; they should not occupy Arabian territory either. « Last Edit: July 07, 2015, 01:24:12 AM by Sir_Scarf » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Polytruce Newbie Offline 22 Re: Suddenly, war? « Reply #8 on: July 07, 2015, 06:02:20 AM » Quote from: Capncold on July 07, 2015, 12:08:47 AM Live communications before the strike The Glorious Caliphate of Israel agrees with this. Upon investigation, it seems the likely reason for the fall in reputation of Egypt is a rapidly advancing chemical weapons program. Should this conflict continue, The Caliphate may deem it necessary to intervene in order to preserve stability on our borders, and ensure that our allies are successful in their fight against evil, and the filthy western capitalist puppet regime. Logged The Grand Bank of Switzerland http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100065 Founder and current head of the Neutrality Pact. http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/alliancestats.php?allianceid=828 Currently halal certified. Arisa Ozdemir Sr. Member Offline 255 Re: Suddenly, war? « Reply #9 on: July 07, 2015, 09:34:39 AM » So you're going to attack and slaughter thousands because a country may or may not have chemical weapons? This is disgusting behavior the Commonwealth will not tolerate. It's not your position to decide what Egypt's weapons programs are allowed to have and further, we have the UN for this very reason. Declaring war over speculation is exactly what a Mad Dog does. Did you bring up the problem before? Did you contact a Commonwealth diplomat or raise your concern in the UN? Until Al Jamihiriya make diplomatic efforts to resolve this situation, Peru and the rest of the Commonwealth will send all available resources to Egypt to defend from Al Jamihiriya's thinly veiled tyranny. This is a disgusting display and I hope the international community sees this for what it is. This kind of savage behavior belongs in the stone age. I don't know what age you think you're living in Al Jamihiriya, but here in modern times we do not make orphans of thousands of children every time we have a problem, we have diplomacy and discussions and until I see you make the effort to do so, I'm throwing everything I have behind Egypt to make sure Saudi Arabia goes the way of Vader's India. « Last Edit: July 07, 2015, 09:38:17 AM by Arisa Ozdemir » Logged Officially Fired Officer of the British Commonwealth. "Hey guys I'm going for a week. I trust in you officers to hold the British Commonwealth together while I'm gone." -Namibia AKMB Sr. Member Offline 413 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Suddenly, war? « Reply #10 on: July 08, 2015, 04:33:51 AM » Egypt was a key country that Al-jamihrya won in their war against OPEC. It is ground they fought a Great War over, it is no surprise they want to keep it. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Suddenly, war? « Reply #11 on: July 08, 2015, 12:32:17 PM » Quote from: AKMB on July 08, 2015, 04:33:51 AM Egypt was a key country that Al-jamihrya won in their war against OPEC. It is ground they fought a Great War over, it is no surprise they want to keep it. They lost it in a revolution against a wholly neglectful leader. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood AKMB Sr. Member Offline 413 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Suddenly, war? « Reply #12 on: July 08, 2015, 04:05:35 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 08, 2015, 12:32:17 PM Quote from: AKMB on July 08, 2015, 04:33:51 AM Egypt was a key country that Al-jamihrya won in their war against OPEC. It is ground they fought a Great War over, it is no surprise they want to keep it. They lost it in a revolution against a wholly neglectful leader. And are now winning back their rightful clay, your point? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Suddenly, war? « Reply #13 on: July 08, 2015, 04:19:31 PM » Quote from: AKMB on July 08, 2015, 04:05:35 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 08, 2015, 12:32:17 PM Quote from: AKMB on July 08, 2015, 04:33:51 AM Egypt was a key country that Al-jamihrya won in their war against OPEC. It is ground they fought a Great War over, it is no surprise they want to keep it. They lost it in a revolution against a wholly neglectful leader. And are now winning back their rightful clay, your point? Amongst other things, there hasn't been any ground assaults on either side, so nope. I'm still impressed by that. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Suddenly, war? SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2